Candle
by AmelRizu
Summary: [OneShoot!]"...Aku mencintaimu dari dulu dan hingga kini perasaan itu tetap sama"/"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?/"kau tidak boleh mendekati siapapun Baehyun-ah, hanya aku yang boleh menikahimu/"Aku ingin kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu dan memikirkan hal yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu"/"Sepertinya permainan kita berakhir sampai disini"/YAOI/Pairing: ChanBaek.


**Candle**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rated : T

Genre : Angst, Romance, Family

*****Warning***  
**

Ini adalah song fiction dari lagu "candle" ciptaan Yamada Ryosuke

Banyak typo dan kalimat tidak ditata dengan baik

Kira-kira ada 4979 words

Alur membosankan karena banyak flashback

Alur cerita terlalu umum. Jika sekiranya menemukan cerita serupa pada FF lain langsung kasih tau aja. FF ini akan sesegera mungkin di delete

Yang tidak tahan harap langsung klik tombol close

Harap maklum adanya^^

Selamat membaca semua. Diusahakan pas lagi galau atau kalut ya biar ff nya jadi sedikit berkesan^^

* * *

_I wish for your happiness_

_That's the only thing I can do_

_As long as that smile continues forever_

_I'll wish for the light that holds my feelings for you to disappear_

.

.

.

Aku melihat ke langit malam sambil sesekali melihat kebelakangku, ke arah sebuah rumah yang gelap. Namun sebentar lagi, rumah tersebut mungkin adalah rumah yang paling terang disekitar sini, tempat berbagai kebahagiaan akan dimulai. Aku tumbuh dirumah ini.

Dan lihatlah, setelah bertahun-tahun aku pergi, rumah ini tetap sama. Begitu hangat hingga membuatku kembali mengingat masa laluku yang indah bersamanya. Tapi mungkin tak seindah itu untuknya. perlahan aku jauhkan pandanganku dari rumah itu saat lampu-lampu terang itu mulai menyala dan mulai mengaburkan pandanganku.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau datang ", kata seseorang yang berjalan dari dalam rumah dan perlahan dia menghampiriku. Kami pun saling melepaskan kerinduan dengan berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Bintang-bintang disini masih indah seperti dulu", kataku sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan kami. Kami pun sama -sama melihat kearah langit malam yang gelap itu.

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku. Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah sekalipun pulang? Saat ibu meninggal pun kau tidak datang. Sebenarnya kau anggap apa kami?", kata lelaki itu dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Tapi aku tahu jika dia hanya bercanda dilihat dari senyumnya yang sedetik kemudian mengembang.

'Manis, seperti dulu', batinku.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie, saat bibi meninggal, aku benar-benar sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Padahal aku sangat ingin datang ", kataku dengan rasa sesal sambil menundukkan kepalaku padanya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istriku? Dia ada didalam, masuklah. akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya", bujuknya padaku sambil bersiap masuk kedalam rumah.

"Masuklah dulu, aku belum puas melihat-lihat langit malam", kataku masih dengan terpaku pada langit malam. Baekhyun pun segera meninggalkanku dan melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Saat lelaki kecil itu masuk, jujur aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku. Aku mencintainya. Iya, aku, Park Chanyeol mencintai byun Baekhyun dari dulu.

**.**

**.**

'P_adahal kupikir aku yang akan menikahimu'_, kataku perih dalam hati. '_Tapi sekarang aku sudah kehilangan dirimu'._

**.**

**.**

Aku dan keluarga Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun. Baekhyun eomma atau bibi Sungmin mengajakku tinggal dirumahnya setelah aku kehilangan keluargaku dalam suatu kecelakaan beruntun. Eommaku memang adalah teman dekat Baekhyun eomma, tapi selama beberapa tahun aku tinggal disini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa kalau aku kehilangan keluargaku karena mereka yang telah mengisinya dengan kebahagiaan dan senyuman. Dirumah ini pulalah aku menemukan rasa cintaku untuk anak pemilik rumah, Baekhyun.

Kemanapun kami selalu bersama. Selama disana ada Byun Baek Hyun, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Park Chan Yeol juga berada disana. Awalnya hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman. Seiring berlalunya waktu, kami terlihat seperti sepasang saudara yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kami saling bergantung satu sama lain dan dari sanalah permasalahan itu dimulai.

Semakin lama tidak hanya perasaan sebagai sebatas teman dan saudara, kami mulai merasakan suatu perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Perasaan yang tabu dimiliki oleh sepasang lelaki. Juga perasaan yang tabu dimiliki oleh sepasang saudara -karena ibu Baekhyun sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri-. Perasaan itu adalah cinta.

.

.

*flash back*

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa sesama lelaki tidak bisa menikah?", Tanya Baekhyun saat kami masih berumur 14 tahun ditepi sebuah danau tidak jauh dari rumah kami

"Siapa bilang. Menyukai sesama jenis memang adalah suatu penyimpangan. Tapi mereka bisa bersama, asalkan bisa menghadapi berbagai hinaan, makian dan cercaan dari orang-orang disekitarnya".

"Bukankah itu kejam?", aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bagaimana kalau tidak seorang gadispun yang mau menikah denganku, eoh?"

"Kenapa kau memikirkan pernikahan sekarang? Pasti ada satu yang tertarik padamu Baekhyun-ah. Kau kan sangat manis", kataku menghiburnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum khas ku. Namun tidak dapat kuingkari jika aku kecewa dengan jawabanku

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?", aku terdiam beberapa saat dan mengelus puncak rambutnya dengan tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu aku mau. Kau tidak boleh mendekati siapapun Baekhyun-ah. Hanya aku yang boleh menikahimu", kataku menjawab.

Kemudian selama beberapa saat kami saling berpandangan dan langsung tertawa bersama-sama tanpa tahu arti sebenarnya dari tawa itu. Apakah pembicaraan panjang kami ini sebenarnya adalah kebenaran atau hanya candaan belaka.

*flash back end*

.

.

- esok harinya -

"Chanyeol, bibi merindukanmu. Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?", aku baru turun dari kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah itu dan suara lembut bibi itu menyambutku.

Dia adalah bibi Baekhyun, tepatnya adik dari eomma nya. Namanya bibi Yixing. Bibi Yixing sama seperti ibu Baekhyun, sangat baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku pun mendekat padanya dan langsung memeluknya, melepaskan kerinduanku yang selama 7 tahun belakangan ini memuncak karena tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Tunggu, bukannya tidak pernah. Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya saat hari yang paling menyedihkan itu.

"Saya juga merindukan anda, bagaimana kabar anda", tanyaku formal

"Apa yang kau katakan, eoh? Jangan bicara seformal itu", balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarikku duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan dan memberiku beberapa mangkuk makanan. "Makanlah, bibi baru saja memanaskannya"

"Terima kasih bi", ucapku sambil mengusap tangannya. "Kenapa rumah sangat sepi?", tanyaku kemudian.

"Oh, tadi Baekhyun mengantarkan Taeyeon pulang kerumahnya. Kau tahukan, bahwa tak baik jika pengantin sering bertemu sebelum pernikahan. Kau belum bertemu secara langsung dengan Taeyeon kan? Bibi heran, Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam"

"Pulang? Bukannya Taeyeon juga tinggal disini?", tanyaku

"Dia memiliki keluarga Yeollie, dia dulu tinggal disini hanya untuk merawat Baekhyun eomma. Oh ya, bibi dengar jika Taeyeon akan mengadakan pesta lajang. Benar-benar meniru kebiasaan orang kota", kata bibi Yixing sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan mandi, Baekhyun bilang, dia akan mengajakmu berkeliling di desa ini sebentar lagi", aku hanya terpaku mencoba menyerap kata-kata bibi Yixing.

**.**

**.**

'_Terserah jika orang memandangku serakah atau apa, tapi tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Taeyeon dan berjalan beriringan denganmu di altar, di tempat pernikahan kita._

_mungkin benar, hanya aku yang gila dan tidak normal dengan hubungan persaudaraan kita selama ini.'_

**.**

**.**

"Desa ini sudah banyak berubah kan?", tanyanya padaku setelah kami selesai mengelilingi desa. Sekarang kami duduk disebuah bench kayu yang berada di depan danau di dekat rumah Baekhyun.

"Hanya tempat ini yang tetap tidak berubah", kataku menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kau benar. Tempat ini tidak berubah. Karena itu kalau aku merindukanmu aku selalu kemari. Apa kau juga sering merindukanku?", tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Karena saking rindunya padamu, dadaku sampai sesak dan rasanya sulit sekali bernafas. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandangi foto kita saat kelulusan SMP dan tiba-tiba aku merasa hidup kembali", jawabku panjang lebar sambil memandang wajahnya.

Selama beberapa saat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Saat itu, rasanya waktu berhenti berdetik dan jantung pun berhenti berdetak. Namun sedetik kemudian kami tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti di masa lalu.

Seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah dipisahkan. Seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak merasa takut atau canggung setelah lama tidak bertemu. Juga seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak tahu arti kebenaran dan kebohongan dalam setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut kami.

"Aku senang kau juga tidak berubah Yeollie", katanya kemudian setelah tawa kami surut namun tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau juga. Aku pikir kau menjadi lebih dewasa karena akan menikah, tetapi tetap sama saja", kataku kemudian sambil tertawa kembali. "Kasihan sekali calon pengantinmu itu Baekkie"

"Kalau begitu nikahilah aku", kata Baekhyun kemudian dengan raut wajah serius sambil menatap mataku. Namun yang terjadi kemudian tetap sama, kita berdua tertawa bersama sambil memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam dari sisi danau.

**.**

**.**

_Aku memang tidak tahu apakah itu kebenaran dari hatimu ataukah hanya sebuah candaan, tapi jika kau mengizinkanku menjawabnya, tentu saja aku akan mengatakan 'tentu. Ayo kita menikah dan kita lewati hari esok bersama-sama'. Tapi sayang, kata-kata itu selalu terhenti di tenggorokanku dan sebagai gantinya aku hanya diam menerima semua hal yang sudah ditakdirkan terjadi._

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana Baekkie?", tanyaku padanya sesaat setelah aku turun dari kamarku. Hari masih sangat pagi, aku pun baru saja bangun, tapi Baekhyun sudah berdandan dengan sangat rapi seperti akan pergi ke suatu acara yang sangat penting.

"Tentu saja berjalan-jalan", jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, dengan Taeyeon?", tanyaku malas sambil menguap dan sesekali mengerjapkan mataku.

"Tidak. Tentu saja denganmu", aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil mendudukkan tubuhku di ruang makan dan mengabaikannya.

"Yah, Park Chan Yeol. Aku serius. Cepatlah mandi dan kita akan berjalan-jalan lagi", kata Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Tapi kenapa bajumu aneh dan kemarin kan kita sudah berkeliling desa?"

"Bukankah besok setelah pernikahanku kau akan langsung pulang. Jadi aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan satu-satunya sahabatku. Apakah aneh hah? Cepatlah bersiap-siap", aku pun mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan melangkah untuk kembali kekamarku.

Namun ditengah tangga aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik memandang Baekhyun yang sudah duduk ditempatku tadi sambil mengoleskan selai ke beberapa roti di depannya.

'Jadi sekarang tempatku dihatimu hanyalah seorang sahabat? Bahkan bukan lagi seorang saudara. Lalu, kenapa aku tidak pernah berhenti bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasihmu?', batinku pedih, namun aku hanya memaksakan senyumku dan mulai beranjak lagi dari sana untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

"Jadi kita kemari lagi?", kataku sambil melihat luasnya danau di hadapan kami. Kamipun langsung duduk ditempat kami kemarin

"Hmm. Apakah kau sudah bosan dengan tempat ini?", tanyanya

"Bukan begitu. Tapi lucu saja mengingat kau akan mengajakku kemari dengan baju formal anehmu itu", kataku sambil mengejeknya

"Yah, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sudah mengganti bajuku. Berhentilah mengejekku"

"Baekkie, apa kau seperti ini karena cemburu pada pengantinmu eoh? Aku dengar dia mengadakan pesta lajang", Tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"Emm, mungkin", jawabnya sambil menatap jauh di langit atasnya.

"Dan hanya aku satu-satunya sahabatmu, eoh?"

"Mungkin juga", kata Baekhyun tetap memandang langit sambil tertawa kecil

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan aneh seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin dan dulu. Otte?", kataku menyarankan.

"Permainan?", tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang kearahku dan aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Kita cukup membicarakan tentang apa yang kita rasakan selama 8 tahun ini, selama kita tidak lagi bersama. Dan tidak boleh ada kebenaran, hanya ada kebohongan saja dalam ucapan itu. Otte?"

"Baik, hanya ada kebohongan dan kita harus menatap mata satu sama lain. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin bisa kita mulai dari sekarang".

Game itu sudah dimulai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sudah menatap lekat manik mata satu sama lain. Namun anehnya tidak ada seorangpun yang mau memulai untuk berbicara. Tidak ada pula tawa yang biasanya pecah jika mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Dari dulu, aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu baek. Aku mencintaimu dari dulu dan hingga kini perasaan itu tetap sama", kata Chanyeol memulai permainan tersebut.

*flash back*

"Chanyeol-ah, dengar bibi. Bibi telah menganggapmu sebagai anak bibi sendiri. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau perasaan kalian berdua itu salah", kata bibi Sungmin padaku saat diruang makan. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang dirumah bibi Yixing.

"Perasaan apa yang bibi maksud? Tentu saja perasaan yang ada antara aku dan Baekkie hanya sebagai saudara dan tidak lebih", kataku kemudian menjelaskan dan mencoba meyakinkan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pikir bibi tidak bisa melihat caramu memperhatikan dan menjaga Baekhyun, eoh? Bibi hanya ingin agar kalian berdua tidak terluka"

"Apapun yang bibi lihat, tidak bisakah bibi melihatnya sebagai kasih sayang seorang kakak? Aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan juga bibi"

"Jika kau menyayangi kami, tolong akhiri semua ini"

"Maksud bibi?"

"Bibi sudah menghubungi pamanmu di kota, Kris, dan ia setuju untuk menerimamu tinggal bersamanya. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan kesini menjemputmu. Kemasilah barang-barangmu Chanyeol-ah", aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Apalagi saat tidak terasa air mataku menetes dan saat aku sadar, air mata Baekhyun eomma juga sudah mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tidak bisakah bibi memberiku kesempatan kedua? Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya", tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Pergilah Yeollie, bibi yakin kau akan mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sangat baik dan mengerti dirimu. Lupakanlah tentang Baekhyun dan kenangan kalian disini"

"Jika aku pergi, bisakah aku mengunjungi kalian?"

"Berjanjilah pada bibi jika kau tidak akan menginjakkan kakimu didesa dan dirumah ini sampai Baekhyun benar-benar melupakanmu dan menemukan seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Berjanjilah Chanyeol-ah"

"Bukankah bibi sudah menganggapku sebagai bagian keluarga bibi, lalu mengapa bibi melakukan semua ini? Aku ingin tetap tinggal bersama kalian. Aku mohon bi"

"Tidak bisa Yeollie. Berjanjilah. Bahkan jangan pernah datang kesini bahkan walaupun kau sangat ingin datang. Tolong, berjanjilah, ne…", aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku tidak ingin menjauh dari mereka, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi bibi yang sudah kuanggap sebagai eomma ku sendiri. Aku ragu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Ne.. aku berjanji bi", kata itupun akhirnya meluncur dari lidahku.

"Terima kasih Yeollie, mulai kemasilah barang-barangmu.", dengan masih menangis, bibi Sungmin memelukku dengan sangat erat dan dia berbisik ,"ingatlah, bibi selalu menyayangimu". Setelah itu bibi terus memelukku dan tetap membiarkan air mata kami mengalir dan menjadi pelampiasan atas kepedihan dan kegundahan kami hari itu.

*flash back end*

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya saat kau tetap pergi meskipun aku telah menghalangimu dan memohon padamu", jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum pahitnya.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku hanya memiliki satu pilihan dan aku harus pergi"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak datang saat eomma meninggal, eoh? Pasti eomma sangat kecewa padamu", kata Baekhyun miris.

"Maafkan aku", kataku padanya.

*flash back*

Saat mendengar kabar dari Kris ahjussi bahwa bibi meninggal, aku langsung membatalkan semua meeting dan langsung bergegas pergi ke desa. Aku tahu bila aku telah berjanji tidak akan menampakkan diriku lagi. Tapi sampai kapan? Maafkan aku bi karena telah melanggar janjiku. Semua itu semata-mata karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun, satu-satunya namja yang kucintai.

Tapi saat itu aku tidak masuk kedalam rumah, aku hanya memandang rumah itu dari jauh. Sudah cukup aku melanggar janjiku dengan datang ke desa ini dan aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku lebih jauh lagi dengan masuk kedalam rumah dan menangis di depan raga bibi yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi dan melepaskan kerinduanku pada Baekhyun yang entah sekarang ia sudah berhasil melupakanku atau belum.

Dengan perlahan kudekatkan jarakku menuju rumah tersebut. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana keadaan di dalam rumah sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut karena dari jendela luar rumah aku melihat Baekhyun memeluk seorang gadis yang sedang menangis. Gadis itu bukan seseorang yang aku kenal. Ada perasaan lega dan sakit didalam hatiku. Lega karena Baekhyun melupakanku dan aku sekarang sudah bisa menginjakkan kakiku ditempat ini lagi. Dan sakit, sakit karena Baekhyun benar-benar melupakanku. Sementara aku sedetikpun tidak pernah melupakannya.

Aku ingin masuk saat itu, tapi bagaimana bila gadis itu bukan kekasih Baekhyun? Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana namun bibi Yixing melihatku dan memanggilku

"Chanyeol-ah, kau datang?", bibi Yixing tidak menangis, namun matanya merah dan sembab. Mungkin bukannya tidak menangis, tapi mungkin karena air matanya sudah habis dan tidak ada lagi cairan yang bisa keluar dari matanya yang indah itu

"Ne", jawabku singkat.

"Masuklah, kakakku pasti sangat senang jika kau datang, Baekhyun juga", tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mungkin bibi Sungmin akan sangat sedih jika aku masuk karena aku telah melanggar janjiku", kataku.

"Aku pergi dulu bi, jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku datang". Aku pun segera pergi setelah memeluk bibi Yixing dengan langkahku yang panjang dan cepat dari tempat yang benar-benar menyedihkan tersebut.

*flash back end*

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun" kataku lagi memecah keheningan diantara kami. Lalu aku mulai mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan menuju danau yang luas dan indah itu. Tidak terpaku lagi pada mata Baekhyun yang memabukkan.

"Sudahlah. Tapi aku senang kau sudah datang sekarang. Apakah kau tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menghancurkan pernikahanku?", Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja hampir setiap detik aku memikirkannya. Setiap menit pun juga kugunakan untuk mencari bagaimana cara membuatmu kembali padaku", jawabku. "Dan kau, apa yang kau harapkan dengan kedatanganku?", tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu dan memikirkan hal yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu", kata Baekhyun sambil tetap menatap wajahku dari samping.

"Kau terlihat dewasa berkata seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana jika yang terbaik untukku adalah dirimu?", jawabku kemudian sambil tersenyum miris.

"Maka milikilah aku. Bawa aku lari dari sini dan kita bisa membangun keluarga kecil kita yang baru. Ide yang bagus bukan?", ide Baekhyun memang sangat bagus dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Seandainya ini semua bukanlah bagian dari permainan, mungkin aku sudah mendekapmu sedari tadi dan membawamu pergi jauh dari desa ini.

"Bukankah besok adalah pernikahanmu? Bukankah kau mencintai gadis itu?", kataku dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi dan terkesan menyinggungnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan pernikahan dan Taeyeon?", wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah menahan emosi, tapi aku tahu dia menahannya.

"Sepertinya dia memiliki arti yang penting bagi hidupmu?"

"Mungkin saja"

"Bukankah percuma kau mengatakan untuk berhenti menyakiti dirimu sedangkan kau juga melakukannya?"

"Diamlah Yeollie"

"Bukankah sejak awal pernikahan ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini?", Baekhyun pun mulai lepas kendali dan berteriak kearahku. Teriakannya membuatku terdiam.

Selepas itu keheningan yang sangat panjang tercipta. Tidak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya permainan kita berakhir sampai disini", kata Baekhyun kemudian sambil tersenyum miris

"Kau benar. Mungkin permainan ini malah sudah berakhir dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat aku pergi. Aku salah karena telah menghidupkannya kembali", Baekhyun pun berdiri,mencoba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun aku mencegahnya.

"Tetaplah disini, biar aku yang pergi. Aku masih harus membereskan baju-bajuku. Kau ingatkan jika besok aku harus pergi dari sini?", aku pun segera pergi dari danau itu dan emosi yang sedari tadi kutahan semuanya memuncak dan keluar dalam bentuk butiran air mata.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, tapi aku sekarang menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya di kamarku. Dengan mengingat kembali kenangan bersama kita dulu dan permainan yang kita mainkan tadi, membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan perih.

**.**

**.**

_I no longer need this sadness as I close my eyes_

_This falling emotions in me are like tears from melted candle_

**.**

**.**

_Orang yang paling bodoh pun pasti tahu bahwa bukan kebohongan yang kami bicarakan tadi, tapi semua itu adalah segala kebenaran yang selama ini mengganjal didalam hati kami yang paling dalam dan seperti bom waktu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meledak. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat itu_

**.**

**.**

*Baekhyun POV*

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaan dan amarah yang sedari tadi berkecamuk dihatiku. Aku tahu jika yang sedari tadi kita katakan semuanya adalah tentang kebenaran yang tidak pernah tersampaikan selama ini. Namun, kenapa hatiku semakin sakit saat mengetahui kebenaran ini. Chanyeol-ah, Setelah 8 tahun, kenapa kau tetap tidak bisa melupakanku dan selama 8 tahun ini pula kenapa aku masih mencintaimu?

*flash back*

"Berhentilah mengharapkan kedatangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah", kata eomma Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya. Keadaan eommanya sangat lemah karena penyakit yang dimilikinya. Berbicarapun, eommanya hanya bisa dengan sangat lirih. Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

"Semakin kau mengharapkannya, dia takkan pernah kembali kesini. Kau tahu, dia telah berjanji pada eomma dan eomma tidak menyesal telah membuat Chanyeol berjanji seperti itu", lanjut eomma nya

"Bukankah aku ini anak eomma. Tapi kenapa eomma melakukan semua ini?", kata Baekhyun memulai bicara.

"Itu karena eomma sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Kalian tahukan bahwa perasaan kalian itu salah", kata Sungmin kemudian sambil terbatuk.

"Eomma, gwenchana?", Tanya Baekhyun khawatir sambil mendekati ibunya dan hendak memanggil dokter, namun dicegah oleh eommanya.

"Kau tahukan jika Taeyeon menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah jika kau menikahinya? Itu adalah permintaan terakhir eomma. Belajarlah untuk mencintai Taeyeon", sambung Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan raut khawatir Baekhyun.

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula tidak akan terjadi apapun pada eomma. Eomma pasti akan sembuh, ne", kata Baekhyun meyakinkan eommanya.

"Tidak Baekkie. Tidak bisakah kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Pendamlah perasaan itu dan menikah dengan Taeyeon, dengan cara itulah Chanyeol akan bisa kembali pulang ke desa dan rumahnya. Kau tahu, betapa eomma sangat menyayangi dan merindukannya", air mata Sungmin tanpa sengaja mengalir saat ia membicarakan Chanyeol, anaknya yang lain yang sengaja dia jauhi.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan orang lain selain Chanyeol. eomma tahu kan seberapa menderitanya aku menunggunya selama ini", air mata Baekhyun pun ikut jatuh.

"Berjanjilah sayang. Nikahi Taeyeon. Biarkanlah Chanyeol menemukan gadis yang lain"

"Apakah eomma benar-benar menyayangi kami? Lalu kenapa eomma lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain dibanding perasaan anakmu? Apa eomma—",

"Eomma hanya ingin kau berjanji. Bagaimana kalau kalian –kau dan Chanyeol- bisa hidup bersama jika Chanyeol melanggar janjinya pada eomma. Apa dengan begitu kau mau menerima Taeyeon?"

"Kenapa eomma membuat semuanya menjadi semakin sulit? Eomma tahu kan kalau Chanyeol selalu menepati janjinya –kecuali saat ia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku-.

"Otte? Menikah dengan Taeyeon tidak buruk sayang", jujur Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekarang bisa jadi adalah percakapan terakhirnya dengan eommanya. Ia ingin menerima permintaan eommanya, tapi ia juga terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku berjanji eomma", kataku kemudian sambil terisak, kututupi wajah basahku itu dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi aku bisa melihat jika eomma saat itu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

'_eomma,_

_apakah penderitaan kami adalah kebahagiaanmu? Apakah pengorbanan kami membuatmu bahagia di surga sana?'_

**.**

*Baekhyun POV end*

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari yang dari dulu selalu kunantikan, namun tak kusangka akhirnya berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan dan kuimpikan. Dalam mimpiku, aku menikah dengan kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi didalam kenyataan, Baekhyun menikah dengan kekasihnya, Taeyeon. Memang menyedihkan, tapi selama Baekhyun bahagia, maka aku rela menahan penderitaan ini hingga akhir.

Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu aku duduk di dalam gereja ini. Dari sejak gereja ini masih kosong hingga sekarang sudah penuh dengan keluarga dan teman, baik temanku dan Baekhyun maupun teman Taeyeon. Kris ahjussi juga datang, dan sekarang dia duduk disampingku, di bangku sebelah kiri paling depan. Tidak lama kemudian, pendeta yang akan menikahkan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon datang. Mungkin aku harus menahan nafasku sebentar lagi, karena setelah Baekhyun dan Taeyeon mengikrarkan janji pernikahannya, saat itulah aku sudah benar-benar kehilangannya.

Suasana gereja yang berisik tiba-tiba menjadi tenang saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam gereja dan berlari ke arah depan untuk mendengar arahan dari pendeta dan menghafalkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan nanti. Bibi Yixing kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan menghapus keringatnya, sepertinya dia gugup. Baekhyun lalu melihatku dan tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman termanisnya sementara aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasku yang beberapa hari ini jarang kugunakan. Setelah selesai dengan semua persiapan, pernikahan yang menyakitkan ini pun dimulai hingga akhirnya Baekhyun sudah secara sah menjadi suami Taeyeon.

Aku sadar jika aku tidak seharusnya datang kemari hingga harus merasakan sesuatu yang sesakit ini. Aku pun beranjak dari kursiku dan pergi meninggalkan gereja ini untuk pulang ke kota. Aku tidak peduli dengan barangku yang masih ada dirumah Baekhyun. Aku yakin, nanti Kris ahjussi pasti akan membawakan barang-barang itu bahkan tanpa harus kuminta sekalipun. Namun saat aku sudah agak jauh dari gereja, kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Dia mengejarku sedari tadi dan setelah sampai didepanku dia langsung membungkuk memegang lututnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanyaku datar padanya. Setelah nafasnya lebih baik, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandangku

"Kenapa kau pergi?", katanya

"Bukankah kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri? Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau bahagia baek", kataku pada Baekhyun. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa dia mengejarku.

"Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu? Aku sangat senang mendapatkan seorang istri yang baik dan cantik. Kau juga harus cepat menikah", katanya padaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Hal itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

"Tentu", jawabku singkat

"Ini adalah kali ketiga aku mengejarmu. Aku lega karena ini adalah yang terakhir dan aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi", katanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu apa?"

*flashback Baekhyun*

Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar datang? Aku tahu kalau dia pasti datang. Seberapapun dia menahan diri, pasti rasa cintanya pada eomma lebih dalam dari keinginannya sendiri. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku pada Taeyeon yang sedari tadi menangis didepan jasad eomma yang sudah tak bernyawa. Jika ditanya tentu saja aku ingin menangis, tapi aku seorang laki-laki. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menahannya. Aku pun lalu melihat dari jendela dan benar saja, ada Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan bibi Yixing didepan pagar rumah. Aku pun keluar mencoba untuk menemuinya. Tapi saat aku sampai diluar, Chanyeol sudah pergi.

Inilah kali keduaku mengejarnya. Yang pertama adalah saat 6 tahun lalu, saat kita masih kelas 2 SMA dan Chanyeol harus pindah mengikuti pamannya. Dan sekarang adalah yang kedua. Aku sudah tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Aku berlari mencoba untuk mencari jejaknya dan disinilah aku saat berhasil menemukannya. Disebuah taman bermain milik sebuah playgroup didesa ini. Disana Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu dan terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi lututnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Tapi samar-samar aku menangkap suaranya saat dia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku bi, karena aku sudah datang kemari. Tidak seharusnya aku datang. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah datang kemari lagi. Maafkan aku eomma, Sungmin eomma, maafkan aku Baekhyun", racaunya sambil menangis. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mendekatinya dan mendekapnya ataukah aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang.

"Eomma, apakah cintaku pada Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan? Tapi aku tidak menemukannya sebagai suatu kesalahan. Maafkan aku bi, karena terlalu mencintaimu dan Baekhyun. Apakah sekarang aku harus melepasmu bi? Apakah aku sanggup melepasmu? Atau haruskah aku mendengarkanmu dan melepaskan kalian berdua dari dulu?" sambung Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Aku rasa Chanyeol sudah sangat menderita karena dia tidak hanya meninggalkanku, tapi dia juga harus meninggalkan eomma.

Lalu akupun pergi dari sana. Mungkin Chanyeol sangat menderita karena memegang janjinya pada eomma. Tapi dengan perasaan itulah dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Mungkin aku gila atau terserah kalian mau menganggapku apa, tapi seperti Chanyeol yang masih memegang janjinya, aku juga akan menjalankan janjiku pada eomma. Walaupun sakit dan perih, aku akan menikahi Taeyeon.

Kekecewaanku satu-satunya adalah saat kau melepasku dan meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik, aku lah yang meninggalkanmu dan melepasmu. Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah, kekasihku. Mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya yang kucintai di dunia ini, tapi aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku sama besarnya dengan kau mencintai eomma ku. Dan inilah keputusanku. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu.

*flashback Baekhyun end*

"Tidak, lupakanlah. Chanyeol-ah, Kau tahu kan kalau eomma sangat menyayangimu. Jangan pernah membencinya ya"

"Aku tahu. Kembalilah pada acaramu, mereka pasti bingung karena kau tidak kunjung kembali"

"Baiklah. kau terlihat sangat buru-buru, bahkan sampai meninggalkan barangmu", kata Baekhyun sambil menyindirku.

"Aku memang harus bergegas, pergilah", kataku cepat mengusirnya dari hadapanku. Benar, aku harus bergegas sebelum rasa sakit ini bertambah perih.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin memelukmu. Boleh kan?", aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, namun akhirnya aku mengiyakannya juga

"Tentu", kataku.

"Tapi kau harus mencondongkan tubuhmu,kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya", aku pun lalu mencondongkan tubuhku kearahnya.

-Cup-

Aku terdiam di tempatku tidak tahu harus bereaksi dan melakukan apa. Baekhyun menciumku lembut tepat dibibirku dan membiarkan bibir kami saling bersentuhan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menarik bibirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia saat melihatku bingung dan mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku harap ini adalah air mata terakhirku untukmu", kata Baekhyun padaku sambil menangis, aku pun langsung memeluknya

"Jangan menangis Baekkie. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena melepaskanmu 8 tahun lalu. Kita sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing bukan? Tapi kita bahkan tidak berani untuk memperjuangkannya. Karena itu, jangan menangis dan tersenyumlah seperti yang kau lakukan didalam tadi", seruku pada Baekhyun sementara dia hanya mengangguk di ceruk leherku dan melepaskan pelukanku

"Berarti sekarang kita sudah bisa saling melepaskan bukan?", katanya dengan memaksakan tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, air mata tetap saja mengalir di pipinya. Sementara Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum membalasnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengulangi semua lagi dari awal. Apa kita harus berkenalan lagi?", saranku dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang dimilliki Byun Baekhyun", kataku kemudian dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, hanya Park Chanyeol lah sahabatku yang kumiliki", kami pun bersalaman sejenak dan saling berpelukan untuk menandakan bahwa semua memang benar-benar sudah berakhir.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik Baekhyun. Selamat atas pernikahanmu", kataku kemudian tanpa melepas senyumanku

"Kapan kau berhenti mengataiku cantik, eoh?", kata Baekhyun sambil meninggikan suaranya. Namun selepas itu kita tertawa bersama mencoba melepaskan rasa sakit dan rasa cinta yang sedari dulu sudah bersarang dihati kami.

**.**

**.**

_Kami tahu jika kami saling mencintai, tapi kami tidak ingin menjadi egois dan melukai eomma yang lebih kami cintai daripada dunia kami. _

_Mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi kami, walaupun tidak ada kebahagiaan didalamnya_

**.**

"Baekhyun, I'm happy for you. See you…"

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

*flash back*  
"Baekhyun kemarilah, biarkan Chanyeol berfoto sendirian", kata Sungmin kepada Baekhyun setelah upacara kelulusan SMP berakhir. Sungmin sengaja membawa sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan moment anak-anaknya yang baru saja lulus SMP itu

"Tapi aku ingin berfoto bersama Chanyeol, eomma", kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Iya, nanti saja. Lihatlah Chanyeol, dia adalah lulusan terbaik. Chanyeol, kau sangat hebat", kata Sungmin kepada Chanyeol

"Terima kasih bi", jawab Chanyeol

"1,2,3 'cklik'"

"Sekarang giliranmu berfoto sendirian Baekhyun"

'1, 2, 3 cklik'

"Mana bi, aku akan memfotokan bibi dan Baekhyun", kata Chanyeol mengambil kamera yang dipegang Sungmin

"Chanyeol, kemarilah. Berikan kamera itu pada Yixing.", Chanyeol masih tidak tahu maksud dari kata-kata Sungmin. "Bukannya ini foto keluarga? Kau kan anak bibi, kemarilah cepat, kita sekarang akan berfoto keluarga", Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar dan lalu memberikan kamera itu kepada Yixing yang merupakan seorang guru di SMP tersebut. Chanyeol lalu langsung bergegas kearah Baekhyun dan Sungmin

'1, 2, 3 cklik'

"Terima kasih Yixing-ah. Sekarang eomma akan memfoto kalian berdua", kata Sungmin kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. 2 anak itu tersenyum memandang satu sama lain lalu focus memandang kamera. Tangan mereka berdua saling melingkar dengan eratnya di bahu satu sama lain.

-Cklik-

"Bagus. Ayo sekarang kita pulang sayang. Eomma sudah sangat lelah. Kita juga harus segera mencetak foto ini.", kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Yixing sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergandengan tangan dibelakangnya.

"Eomma, aku ingin menyimpan fotoku dan Chanyeol. Bisakah?", Tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja. Eomma juga ingin menyimpannya. Nanti eomma cetakkan lebih, otte? Eomma juga ingin memajang foto keluarga kita tadi di ruang tamu." jawab Sungmin

"Gomawo eomma", kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Memang, terkadang Chanyeol memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan bibi atau eomma dan Sungmin bahagia dengan apapun sebutan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Empat foto itu seperti refleksi kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Awalnya mereka hanya seorang teman atau sahabat yang memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Lalu kehidupan mereka berubah saat mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga. Tidak lama kemudian waktu membuat mereka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, waktu pulalah yang merubah semua hal yang mereka lewati bersama menjadi sebuah rajutan kenangan pahit.

**.**

**.**

_I wish for your happiness in this flickering light  
From a far, that's what I feel from the bottom of my heart  
So when things get tough for you  
I will send you the light, different from what has been lit before  
I pray for your dreams._

_._

_._

* * *

Gimana Candle nya? Bagi yang bisa baca sampai habis aku kasih 2 jempol deh…

FF ini aku dedikasikan buat Baekhyun x Taeyeon, dulu aku buat FF ini pas muncul dating scandal nya Baekyeon. Anggap aja FF ini sebagai restuku sebagai fans Baekhyun dan Chanbaek Shipper

Maaf ya kepanjangan banget *bow

Tolong kasih review ya bagian mana yang sedihnya harus dikuatin dan bagian mana yang kerasa gak penting jadi harus dihapus.


End file.
